Plot Threads: Heroverse
Heroverse is the name of a Black Tears alternate-universe plot, in which most of the major characters are superhumans living a double-life. "Chapter" titles are formatted like newspaper headlines, in a nod to comic book heroes, and to one of the main characters being a newspaper columnist. For more about those involved, see: List of Characters in Heroverse. Twin Heroes Divided? The Truth about Silver Shield Flashback. A pair of twins stand opposed in the middle of a field, one clad in red, the other in blue. Moments before, one ran to the other, so fast all the world melted away. His brother batted him away, and repelled him in a flash of light, sending him into the dirt. They have no idea what happened. Flashback: A pair of twins stand opposed in the middle of a wasteland, one clad in red, the other in blue. "You shouldn't have done it," said Kolya. '' ''"I did it for ''you," said Boz. He said it three times, he remembered. He remembered, his eyes were red. '' The two had been using their powers as they chose--stealing what they could, terrorizing whoever stood in their way. The last time, someone had gotten hurt. He deserved it, for getting in the way, or so Boz felt. Kolya disagreed; the man had sim''ply done what he thought was right. But if they could take it, why shouldn't they? ''Being more powerful did not make them right. It did not give them the right. Boz and Kolya separated in Russia at the age of 15, after an incident with a shopkeeper led Kolya to question the wisdom in abusing their powers. Boz believed having the powers meant that they were better, and deserved to have whatever they wanted. It was a child's opinion, born of years spent suffering and in want of more. One too many nights going hungry. One too many fights lost. Kolya saw it another way: having power was like having a weapon, and it required care. Responsibility. In the end, they parted ways, unable to see eye-to-eye. It is an outcome Kolya regretted every day afterward, and he regretted it more, finding what Boz had become in his absence. Without the steadying presence of his twin, Boz allowed his powers to rage out of control, using them selfishly and excessively until he was addicted to the adrenaline and the rush. As if out of spite, he called himself Rebellion. He used his powers to break into stores. Museums. Soundstages. He took what he wanted, and fought or outran whoever stood against him. At night, he was a villain, a light-streak of black and red livery feared by the police and despised by the people. But when the sun came up, all that was left was Boz, or the tatters of what remained of him. When the high of his powers wore off, he was left in adrenaline freefall, his body suffering the pain of the momentum he had spent the night outrunning. Nosebleeds and migraines. Fits of temper torn out by maddening pain. Precious things dashed against walls and torn from frames and hurled through windows because they were too close, too bright, too loud, and all he could do was scream. Then night fell, and Boz donned his black and red, pulled goggles over his bloodshot eyes, and the game started over again. There was nothing Kolya could do for him. But he often wondered if he could have prevented it, had he been strong enough to stand against him that day. Titan Project Draws Criticism as Death Toll Rises (To be added) Government Facility Burns to the Ground (To be added)Category:Multiverse Category:Heroverse